


The Controversial Fuckery

by Pairedaces



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Also kinda canon compliant but not totally, But the part about not caring about Josie is really canon, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, LMAO, Porn with Feelings, T/W CHEATING, anyway, blowjob, didn't expect all the feelings, face fucking, he does not care about josie, trigger warning, whew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pairedaces/pseuds/Pairedaces
Summary: The four times Archie and Veronica ALMOST get it on and the one time they do.  Trigger Warning: Cheating.





	The Controversial Fuckery

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda a sequel to drive but could be a stand alone too. ANYWAY would just like to mention once again that Archie does cheat on Josie in this so proceed with caution. 
> 
> Would like to thank Emily aka MonicaPosh for being the biggest help ever! Don't know what I would've done without her help.
> 
> The discord makes a request and I write it... Eventually lol

 

Archie feels guilty. 

 

The thing _is,_ Archie feels guilty because he _doesn’t_ feel guilty _at all_.

 

It’s been two weeks and counting since he made a split-second decision to drive to Veronica’s house and whisk her away on a road trip. When they had finally passed that line back into Riverdale, after a night of heartfelt confessions and intimate touches, it was like an automatic wall had gone up and Veronica shut down. She quickly set boundaries saying, _it can never happen again, Archie. We’re just friends._

 

It made him more than a little angry and he argued because _how many more times are we going to pretend we can ever be just friends, Veronica?_

 

She had been silent for a moment after that and it made Archie smirk a little thinking he had won, but then she had mentioned Josie and it felt like he had been punched in the gut.

 

The rest of the ride was silent.

 

Now he can’t stop replaying every single moment from that night. From the way she looked under the moonlight, so happy and free, to the way she had kissed him senseless, making him wonder how he had survived so long without the taste of her lips or the feel of her curves under his hands.

 

Realistically, he knows he’s a giant jerk for constantly forgetting that he has a girlfriend while having feelings for another girl. The simple answer would be to just break up with Josie, but nothing is ever that simple. He pleaded for Josie to give them a chance, sang a song with her about it, so how would it look if he turned around and said, _just kidding I’m actually still in love with my ex I told you not to worry about, sorry!_ He feels like he owes it to her to see this through.

 

It probably wouldn’t be as difficult of a task if it wasn’t for Veronica taking this ‘we’re friends’ thing so literal because suddenly she’s everywhere now. She’s his freaking boxing manager! It’s like anywhere he turns, _there she is_ looking like his happily ever after, with her big eyes, and kissable lips.

 

Archie _knows_ he shouldn’t feel these things for Veronica, and he _should_ be feeling them for Josie and he’s beat himself up for it already but it’s all so confusing. There are too many feelings he’s trying to sort through. Josie is barely around anyway, Archie has already kissed Veronica, and she’s always _there_ touching his arm or some part of him that sets a blaze all around his body. So, all in all Archie is just trying to feel _something_ for Josie and not feel _anything_ for Veronica but in the end, he just ends up feeling hard.

 

 _Painfully_ hard thanks to Veronica Lodge.

 

His ‘ _friend.’_

 

_-_

 

 I. Archie’s bedroom.

 

Archie is throwing a tennis ball against the wall of his room, bored out of his mind. Typically he would be at his new gym, going a few sparring rounds with one of the guys just as a warm up but today is Friday and ever since he got back to Riverdale his dad has declared this day as family night. He offered to help him cook but Fred insisted that he go catch up on some schoolwork or something. He usually waits until the last possible second to do that so that’s why he’s finding other ways to entertain himself. Plus, he doesn’t really wanna keep checking his phone every ten seconds like he has been for the past hour, waiting to see if Veronica got any word back from Elio about The Golden Gloves.

 

Being the weak boy that he is, he picks up his phone anyway and unlocks it. There are a few texts here and there. Some from Mad Dog and one from Josie, but none from Veronica. He sighs, not even bothering to reply. After deleting the notifications from his phone, Archie locks it and throws it somewhere on his bed behind him.

 

Archie bounces the tennis ball on the floor a couple times, rather aggressively, before Vegas runs into the room. The yellow Labrador sits in front of Archie before barking at him.

 

“You wanna go play fetch?” He asks, laughing at the way Vegas’ tail wags excitedly. “C’mon let’s-“

 

There’s a soft knock on his door before someone barges through.

 

Archie jumps up when realizing who that someone is. “Veronica- _hey_.”

 

“I come bearing good news, Archie.” She stands there looking all too proud of herself, smiling adorably.  

 

“Good news?” He asks, eyes focused on her mouth.

 

Not bothering to answer him right away, Veronica bends down a little to give Vegas a pat on the head in greeting. When she stands back up, Archie notices her outfit. He thinks he can feel his jaw drop for a second before he catches himself.

 

Looking like walking sin, dressed in a short black skirt, tight red sweater that really does everything good for her chest, and some high heels that make her legs look spectacular. Archie is trying with all his might to think of her as a friend because he really shouldn’t be thinking about bending his friend over and fucking her till she’s screaming out his name. Or thinking about smearing off her matching red lipstick. Honestly? It should be a crime for her to wear red, she looks too good in it.

 

She brushes past him and he gets a whiff of her perfume, eyes almost rolling to the back of his head at how good she smells. He wants to grab her hand and pull her into his chest and _kiss_ her, anywhere and everywhere.

 

He’s landing himself in hot water with this one.

 

“Elio agreed to let El Royale participate.” Veronica reveals, taking a seat on his bed. “But we need to discuss details.”

 

He shakes his head, trying to clear the haziness. Archie purposely chooses to sit on the wooden chair by his desk, flipping it around so he has something to prevent him from doing something stupid like kneeling in front of her and wrapping her thighs around his head.

 

“You did? Veronica that’s amazing! Thank you,” Archie says appreciatively. “What details?”

 

“Well as your manager-” Just then she crosses her legs and his mind is wiped blank. It’s like someone has dunked his head underwater because he can’t hear anything that she’s saying. He can only focus on the amount of skin that is now exposed. _God_ , she is too damn sexy for her own good. Wait scratch that, she’s too damn sexy for _his_ own good.

 

Perfectly manicured nails snapping in front of his face is what breaks him out of his trance. Without thinking he catches her hand and locks their fingers together.

 

“Archie?” She looks confused but isn’t pulling away. He takes it as a good sign.

 

“Veronica,” Archie says, not hiding the husk to his voice. He should stop. He should definitely stop but he can’t resist her. Never been able to. It’s like a fire inside him that won’t be put out until he gets to have her again.

 

Her lips part open as he gets up, hands still linked, and stands towering over her.

 

“Yes?” Veronica responds breathlessly, chest rising and falling rapidly. When all he does is look at her, she squeezes his hand and starts to lean back, pulling Archie along with her.

 

So hypnotized by each other, Archie doesn’t hear the heavy footfalls of his dad’s work boots until it’s too late.

 

“Hey Arch,” Fred says while opening the door. “Dinner is- Woah!”

In an instant he’s jumping off her and stumbling off his bed.

 

“Sorry, kid.” Fred apologizes, sounding very unapologetic from behind the door. “Is Veronica staying for dinner?” He peeks inside before opening the door wide open.

 

“Uh ac-actually Mr. Andrews, I should be heading out. Thank you for the offer though,” Veronica stammers out before grabbing her purse and practically bolting through the door.

 

“So-” His dad starts but Archie doesn’t let him finish.

 

“I’ll be down in a minute,” He sighs, running his hands down his face.

 

“Okay kid,” Fred chuckles. “Take an extra minute to cool down.”

 

“You’re an idiot.” Archie scolds himself. He lets out a frustrated groan before getting up to look for his phone to send an apology message to Veronica. He hopes he hasn’t just ruined everything.

 

-

 

  II. Archie’s living room.

 

He really hadn’t expected anyone to stop by but the second he saw her wavy black hair through the window of his front door, Archie has never been happier to see anyone. Ever.

 

“Hey,” He greets, a little surprised she’s standing on his porch.

 

“Hi,” Veronica says back somewhat shyly. “This is for you.” She holds out a white box with a teal bow on it.

 

“For me?” Archie hesitantly grabs the box from her. “What for?”

 

“It’s just- wait don’t open it right here!” She slaps his sneaky hands away, causing him to chuckle.

 

“Come in.” He instructs, opening the door wider. Archie leads them into the living room, gesturing for her to sit on the couch while he plops down right next to her.

 

He’s admittedly a little more than relieved things weren’t so awkward after the incident last week. Archie had texted her a huge apology paragraph and when he saw her at school, she told him it was okay but they needed to keep in mind that they were _just friends_. This wasn’t going to work if they couldn’t keep the boundaries of manager and client professional as well.

 

His instincts tell him that this _wrong_. They shouldn’t have to hold back from anything. He’s actually having a real hard time remembering what his reasons for not being with her are.

 

“What is this for?” Archie asks again, still a little confused as to why she would’ve gotten him anything.

 

“It’s for luck.” Veronica says, as she bounces excitedly, looking like she’s a second away from opening it herself. “Open it!”

 

He smirks at her for a moment before lifting the lid and ruffling through the tissue paper. Archie pauses, seeing the Pop’s logo, and runs his thumb over the material before taking it out of the box.

 

Veronica holds up a pair of shorts she snatched from the box and that’s when he sees ‘ANDREWS’ embroidered on the waste line. “I’m pretty sure they’re your size.” She laughs. “And I know the fight is a month away- I just couldn’t help myself.”

 

Archie feels every part of him _melt_. Veronica has always been so thoughtful.

 

“Thank you, Ronnie.” He says softly, sincerely.  “Thank you for believing in me.”

 

It’s not something new. She has always given him her undivided support, even when he was making rash decisions. He hopes she’ll always be there.

 

He has his reasons for wanting to win The Golden Gloves Tournament, like getting justice for baby teeth but now he thinks he wants to do it for Veronica too. He wants to be a fighter she is _proud_ to manage. Win for her just to give back for all she’s done for him without any hesitation.

 

“No matter what happens,” she starts quietly, folding his new shorts neatly. “I want you to know that I’m always in your corner.”

 

For a moment time stops and Archie stops breathing. This _girl_. This wonderful girl has his entire heart in her hands and she doesn’t even know it.

 

Archie couldn’t look away from her even if he tried because he _should_ stop staring into her soft brown eyes. His eyes drop to her lips and then _lower_. He notices she’s wearing white lace today, such a stark contrast from the devilish red she had on the other day. She looks like an angel. He’s reminded of the time when his father recalled a dream he had, after he’d been shot, where he was at Archie’s wedding with Veronica wearing a white lace dress, walking down the aisle with a smile on her face. Then it’s like he’s transported through time and all he can see is moments of _Veronica and him_ _together_.

 

It’s clear to him that if he doesn’t have a future like that with Veronica then he wouldn’t want it with anyone else. There’s _no one_ else.

 

Archie didn’t even realize he was leaning in until he feels the heat of her palm on his thigh and hears her stuttered breath. She’s leaning closer too, so Archie lets his eyes flutter close, allowing himself to get lost in the pull she has on him.

 

The sound of a phone vibrating loudly against the wooden table is what makes them jump apart.

 

“I should go,” Veronica announces. “Still lots to do.”

 

“Yeah,” Archie rasps, still trying to recover from their moment.

 

“Yeah,” She mimics, sounding just as breathless as him.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay.” She gets up quickly, grabbing her purse. “Bye.”

 

“See ya later.” He forces out, rubbing his hand against his leg to keep himself from grabbing her hand and asking her to _stay_ . He doesn’t watch her leave, _can’t_ watch her leave without feeling that familiar devastation that overcomes him every time she walks away.

 

“Flying a little close to the sun there, aren’t ya?”

 

“We’re friends now dad.” Archie says, as he busies himself with packing up his gift, feeling annoyance creep up. He doesn’t know who he’s trying to convince more, his dad or himself.

 

“Uh huh. Yeah,” Fred says, not sounding all that convinced. “Friends.”

 

He can hear his dad laughing quietly but he chooses to let it go. He doesn’t want to waste his breath fighting a losing battle. Picking up his phone, Archie feels something heavy weigh down on his chest.

 

 **_Hey, wanna go to Pop’s for a quick bite?_ **reads the text from Josie, followed by a kissy face emoji. Something close to bile rises in his throat, making it burn.

 

-

 

  III. The Pembrooke

 

Archie had intended on a quiet night in with his dad, waiting as the storm passed by, when he got the call from Josie informing him about the robbery at Pop’s.

 

It was like a scene from a movie because as soon as his phone rang there was a crack of thunder so loud it was like the sky was splitting in two.

 

“Josie, hey,” Archie answers on the third ring, walking into the kitchen so he doesn’t disturb his dad who is trying to watch the movie they put on.

 

“Archie,” She sighs on the other end. “You would not believe the night I had.”

 

“What’s wrong?” He asks worriedly, staring at the heavy rain outside his window.

 

“Well,” Josie starts, and Archie can hear rustling like she’s trying to get comfortable. “I finally got my dad to have dinner with me.”

 

He hums in surprise, knowing how her relationship with her dad has always been rocky. “How’d that go?”

 

“It was going great until a couple of whack jobs decided to ransack the place.”

 

“What?!” Archie asks, alarmed. Suddenly he’s very alert, pacing around his kitchen. “Are you okay? Where were you?”

 

“I’m fine,” She assures. “We were at Pop’s and-“

 

Archie doesn’t hear the rest of what she’s saying because his blood runs cold, feeling his body go slack. _We were at Pop’s._ The place Veronica owns, where she spends most of her time. He wants to ask if she was there, if she was hurt, wants to demand that Josie tells him every little detail she remembers because all he can think about now is Veronica and her safety.

 

“Josie, are you sure you okay?” He interrupts hastily, already marching towards his front door. He needs to see Veronica. He can’t just stand by and wait around wondering if she’s hurt or not.

 

“Yeah, I’m-“

 

“Okay good,” he interjects. “Listen I gotta go,” is all he says before hanging up and running out the front door, ignoring the way his father yells after him.

 

He’s running down the street as fast as his feet can carry him with only one thought on his mind. _Veronica, Veronica, Veronica. Make sure Veronica is okay._ His lungs are burning and his heart is racing but he pushes himself harder, picking up his speed.

 

Archie doesn’t know how much time has passed but it feels like forever when he finally sees The Pembrooke in his view. He bursts through the glass doors, almost bumping into Smithers on the way. For a second, he thinks he should take the elevator but decides against it because that would take too long so he aims for the stairs. His leg muscles are straining and he’s vaguely aware that he’ll regret it tomorrow, but he doesn’t _care_ because _fuck_ he’s going to kill whoever thought it was ever okay to rob his girl.

 

When he finally reaches the level she lives on, he wastes no time in finding her door and pounding on it relentlessly, not caring who he’s disrupting. He wants to shout her name because every second that someone doesn’t open this door is pure agony but he can’t catch his breath.

 

Finally. _Finally,_ someone answers and it’s like instant relief flooding him seeing Veronica on the other side of that door looking as gorgeous as ever.

 

“Archie, did you run here?” She asks incredulously, opening the door wider. “It’s pouring outside.”

 

Archie moves past Veronica, looking around the place as if he’ll find some threat lurking in a dark corner. “I heard about what happened at Pop’s.” He turns towards her. “Are you okay?” He questions, his hands on her shoulders, eyes inspecting every part of her body making sure she’s not injured in any way.

 

“I’m fine,” Veronica answers calmly.

 

“Why didn’t you call me?” Archie asks, feeling more than a little hurt that he didn’t find out from her. Nothing would’ve stopped him from _protecting_ her.

 

“Archie- I’m _okay,_ really,” she consoles. “I wasn’t there, and it’s already been taken handled.”

 

“Thank god,” he sighs. Archie feels better knowing she wasn’t around at the time it all happened. “You scared me.” He doesn’t think twice about pulling her into a hug.

 

“Archie!” She squeals, pushing him away. “You’re soaking wet.”

 

It’s like the adrenaline has worn off because he feels the exhaustion seep into his bones and suddenly his soaking wet clothes feel ten times heavier.

 

“Sorry,” He apologizes, feeling guilty that he might’ve ruined her robe. “I had to make sure you were okay.”

 

Veronica is silent for a moment, running her eyes over his face as if she’s searching for something. “Did you really run all this way in the rain just for me?”

 

“Yes,” he says immediately, feeling bewildered that she even has to ask that question because _of course,_ she’s not ‘just anyone’. He’d run to the ends of the earth for her without giving it a second thought. “I was so worried.”

 

She takes a step closer to him, one of her hands coming to rest on the middle of his chest, and the other resting on the side of his cheek. She looks ethereal with her face void of any makeup. The flames from the fire giving her a certain glow that makes him swallow audibly. Instinctively, he rests his hands on her hips, pulling her closer.

 

“My hero,” Veronica whispers, leaning up to brush lips against his.

 

“Mija?”

 

She pushes him away as if she’s been burned, staring wide eyed at her mom.

 

“What’s going on?” Hermione questions, walking into the room with her arms crossed over her chest.

 

“S-sorry to bother you Mrs. Lodge,” Archie says, recovering first. “I just had to ask Veronica about school stuff. I’ll show myself out. Goodnight.”

 

“Be careful. It’s raining hard outside.”

 

Archie spares a look at Veronica, but she seems to be very interested in the fire burning in the pit. He shakes his head before seeing himself out, his feet feeling heavier with every step he takes.

 

-

 

  IV. El Royale.

 

They don’t talk about what happened this time. They just ignore it and it’s kinda making Archie go crazy. He wants to talk about it to see where they stand. It’s obvious they can’t resist the temptation. Can’t resist the feelings they have for each other.

 

Yeah there’s still Josie posing as a problem, but Archie has barely seen or heard from her because she’s been focusing really hard on her music to try and impress her dad. So he knows the next chance he gets he’s going to have a serious conversation with her about how this just isn’t working out. It’s long overdue.

 

In the meantime, Archie is sparring with Fangs to release some pent up tension he’s been harboring for a while now. He doesn’t mean to but he’s aware he’s going a little too hard and Fangs is struggling to keep up, barely dodging the punches.

 

“Okay- _shit_ Archie wait,” Fangs says after a particularly hard blow to his jaw.

 

“Sorry man,” Archie relents, trying to catch his breath. “Got a little carried away there.”

 

“Ya think?” The brunette boy chuckles, rubbing the sore spot. “I think I’m gonna hit the showers.”

 

Archie nods before turning around to start doing some exercises, not wanting to stop just yet. He’s still feeling a little wired.

 

When he stops for a water break he notices that Veronica is standing just outside the ring, with her business like attire, looking like something out of a fantasy. Man, what he’d do to get her underneath him one more time.

 

“Training for the big day?”

 

Resting against the ropes, Archie narrows his eyes at her. “Yeah. You wanna help?” For some reason he’s feeling playful.

 

She smirks at him. “I don’t think you could handle me.”

 

“I can handle a lot more than you think.” He licks his lips. “If you get in here I’ll remind how much of you I can handle.” Okay maybe he’s feeling a little daring too.

 

She seems surprised, lips parted in shock. Veronica stands up straighter, crossing her arms over her chest, raising her chin up in the air defiantly.

 

“Wait- never mind. Wouldn’t want you to break a nail or anything,” He teases just to get under her skin. “I know you don’t get down and dirty.”

 

“Actually,” Veronica smirks tauntingly, “You of all people, Archiekins, should know how down and dirty I get.”

 

Archie chose the wrong moment to take a drink of water because after those words leave her mouth, he ends up choking. Memories of them coming together, getting all hot and sweaty, flash in his mind before he even has a chance to stop his mind from going there.

 

“You okay there, champ?” She asks, doing a horrible job at masking her laughter. “Prepare yourself, cause I’m about to kick your firm butt.”

 

Veronica walks away, leaving him dumbfounded. Archie shakes his head, a smile on his face that he can’t seem to ever wipe off when he’s in her presence.

 

He’s in the middle of jumping rope when she walks out of the changing room. Wearing a shirt that’s one size too small, making it more of a crop top than anything, and black leggings. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail; a look he’s always been fond of. The sight of her almost makes him trip over his feet.

 

Ducking through the ropes effortlessly, she stops right in front of him. Without her heels she’s so much smaller than him. It makes him want to just wrap his arms around her and hold on forever.

 

“You know we’re not actually fighting, right?”

 

Veronica rolls her eyes, but the corners of her lips turn up. “You’re just afraid to admit you’ve met your match.”

 

“Trust me, I’m not afraid to admit you’re my other half,” Archie says boldly.

 

“I- uh,” She stumbles, blinking rapidly.

 

“I think we should start with some stretches first,” He suggests, putting her out of her misery. “To, uh, warm you up a bit.” He doesn’t bother to hide his grin when she narrows her eyes at him.

 

“You’re playing with fire.” Veronica warns, but she’s biting her lip.

 

“I’ll take my chances.”

 

They both pause, waiting to see what the other’s next move is and maybe, with the way she’s _still_ biting her lip, a certain glint in her eye that’s making his knees wobbly, Archie is in way over his head in this ring right now.

 

“Well then, let’s begin, shall we?”

 

Archie lets her do her own thing, _trying_ not to stare when she bends over because then it’ll just make him think about keeping her in that position while _fucking_ her. He swears she gives a little shake of her hips before slowly standing back up.

 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Veronica says over her shoulder.

 

Archie clears his throat, trying yet failing miserably to look like he _wasn’t_ staring hard at her ass. “I wasn’t uh- what?”

 

She chuckles quietly, getting settled on the floor. “Would you mind giving me a hand?”

 

“With what?” He asks, confused.

 

“Stretching out my thighs some more.”

 

With the way she’s batting her eyelashes at him, he wouldn’t dare say no. Archie just nods dumbly before kneeling in front of her while she lays on her back, lifting one leg in the air for him. Hesitantly, he grabs her leg, pushing it towards her body. He doesn’t push too far in fear of hurting her.

 

“More,” Veronica grunts. “I can take it.”

 

Adjusting himself so he’s even closer to her now, Archie pushes further till her foot is almost by her ear. Pulling back, he leans on his calves for a second, feeling a little winded himself. He was _so_ close to her face, and he could feel the heat radiating from between her legs. He almost forgot how flexible she is, _fuck._ He’s kinda proud of himself because it took all of his willpower to not pop a semi right then and there _._

 

“Other leg,” She commands.

 

When he gets close to her face this time, something happens. Veronica gasps, clutching on to his arms, digging her nails into his bicep. Archie panics for a second when he realizes that he unconsciously lowered his hips, essentially _grinding_ into her.

 

He’s already pulling back when she whispers, “Don’t.”

 

Archie stares hard at her, searching her eyes for any hesitations, before wrapping her leg around his waist and finally _kissing her_. Veronica moans into his mouth when he starts grinding into her more.

 

“Holy shit.”

 

They separate quickly at the sound of someone shouting. Veronica wastes no time in pushing him off and standing up.

 

“Really guys?” Fangs deadpans. “In the middle of the ring where anyone can see you?!”

 

“It wasn’t what it looked like,” Veronica says quickly, stepping away from him.

 

Archie tries to ignore the sting in his heart at her dismissiveness. He feels something akin to annoyance at the fact that she’ll probably ignore this too and act like everything is fine between them. He doesn’t know _how_ she seems to do it so effortlessly when Archie is battling with his emotions every day, _hoping_ she’ll come back to him.

 

Then again, he supposes he doesn’t really have any _right_ to expect anything else from her because he does have a _girlfriend._ Even though he forgets most of the time because he gets so consumed by everything Veronica and the fact that he still loves her. He feels like an asshole. He doesn’t want to be with Josie, yeah, but he’s still _committed_ to her.

 

“So, what I saw wasn’t you guys basically devouring each other’s faces? That’s what you’re saying?”

 

“Aren’t you gonna be late to your farm club?” Veronica rolls her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

Despite his crushing guilt, or the fact that he can’t expect anything from Veronica, he still can’t accept this being just another moment of weakness. It means _something_ to him and he wants that to be clear to her.

 

“Veronica, can we talk?” Archie asks, when Fangs walks away and they’re left alone.

 

“Maybe later, okay?” She mumbles, already walking away. “I have some things I need to take care of.”

 

~

 

  V. El Royale Pt. 2

 

“Our trained staff features some of the toughest fighters in the state, including up-and-coming boxer, Archie Andrews.”

 

They were conducting an interview Veronica had booked to create some good buzz for their gym with his big fight being around the corner. She thought it would be a good idea to get people rooting for their team since they’re not as known as Elio’s gym. Archie had agreed solely because Veronica asked him, and she knows best when it comes to this stuff.

 

“Hi, I’m Archie Andrews, owner, trainer, and fighter here at the El Royale Boxing Club.” Archie reads off the cue cards Veronica had prewritten for him. “Join now, and your first three personal training sessions with me are completely… free...” He falters a little bit at the end, realizing what exactly she had written down. That can’t be right? There has to be _some_ kind of mistake, because surely, she knew that they could never make any kind of profit with a deal like that?

 

The rest of the interview goes by in a blur with Archie still trying to wrap his head around what he blindly committed to. _Three_ whole training lessons for _free?_ That’s insane and completely unacceptable. He needs to have a serious talk with her about this and come up with a new strategy. There was no way El Royale could keep its head above water with this hand out going around.

 

So, he waits until everyone has left before calling her into his ‘office’ to have a quick meeting.

 

“What’s up?” She enters, leaning against his desk as he stands in front of her with his arms crossed.

 

“Ronnie, are you crazy?”

 

 _“Excuse me?”_ She blurts out, looking completely offended.

 

“Three free training lessons?! _Three?!_ ”

 

“It’s a good strategy.” She argues. “It’ll be way more enticing to people and make more of them join.”

 

“Oh yeah? And what about the people who _cancel_ on their third session?” He counters, stepping closer. “There’s no way we can keep things running around here by giving away that many lessons.”

 

“Silly, Archie.” Veronica tilts her head, jutting out her bottom lip. “That’s why you bind them into contracts, _duh.”_

 

“I’m just saying I-I was sorting through the bills and stuff and I really think this is gonna hurt us.” Archie says, trying not to zero in on her mouth.  

 

“Okay, from now on let _me_ worry about that.” She waves off easily. “All you have to do is kick people’s ass and look good doing it.”

 

“Are you sure?” Archie worries his bottom lip, not wanting to dump even _more_ responsibility on her.

 

“ _Yes.”_ She emphasizes, letting her eyes run over his body. The way she’s looking at him makes him squirm in his spot. “In the meantime let me take care of _you.”_ She lets her voice drop into a sultry whisper, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

 

“What?” Archie frowns, not understanding what she means. “How?”

 

“Think of it as your first form of payment.” She responds vaguely.

 

He’s still not getting it but then she’s snapping the waistband of his gym shorts and he thinks _oh. Oh_ in dead because when all he does is form an ‘o’ shape with his mouth in shock, she’s dropping to her knees. He quickly looks around to make sure nobody is nearby because they have a really bad habit of getting interrupted. When the coast is clear he looks back down at Veronica.

 

She tugs down his shorts, kissing at his V line. The way she’s staring at him while face to face with his dick already has him hard to the point where his _boxers_ feel too tight for comfort and she hasn’t really done anything yet.

 

“Fuck,” Veronica whispers when she _finally_ frees him of his restrictive underwear. She wraps her dainty hand around his cock, leaving him a moaning mess. “You’re so _hard_ . And it’s all for _me.”_

 

“Yeah,” He whimpers helplessly, nodding his head rapidly. She pumps him a couple of times before taking the head into her mouth. Archie’s mouth drops open. “Holy shit.”

 

Veronica bobs her head a few times, taking more of him each time. He doesn’t know what to do with himself, it feels _so good._ When he feels the tip of her nose touch the tuft patch of hair, and when her throat muscles constrict, he loses all self control. His hands weave into her hair just to hold her in place for a little bit longer. He doesn’t let go until her nails dig into his ass cheeks.

 

“Sorry,” He says, feeling guilty, seeing a few tears escaping from the corner of her eyes.

 

“S’fine. Do it again.” She shakes her head before taking him in her mouth again.

 

Archie’s eyes roll to the back of his head when she does it again, this time giving a few jerks of his hips, essentially fucking her mouth. He doesn’t have time to think about how he might be too rough, lost in all the pleasure. It’s probably because these past few months his need for her has been like a ruler being bent in half and now it’s finally snapping. There were so many _almosts_ and now it’s finally happening.

 

She pinches him on his ass cheek and Archie immediately lets her come up for air. “You close?”

 

He nods dumbly, watching her chest heave. Archie stands there, dick as hard as granite, watching as she slowly rises, lifting up his shirt and kissing every inch of newly exposed skin along the way. When they come face to face, he brings their mouths together in a fiery kiss. A grunt of annoyance escapes his throat when he grabs her hips, feeling the material of her clothes. _Why does she still have clothes on?_

 

Veronica pulls back, reaching in between them to stroke him once again. “I want you to _fuck me.”_ Her hand squeezes the base of his cock. “ _Please._ ”

 

The desperation in her voice makes Archie let out a growl before he is pulling off her shirt, and kissing on her neck, wanting to mark her. Her moans only fuel him even more. He doesn’t think twice about reaching around her and unhooking her bra with one hand, like he’s done so many times before. He takes a nipple in his mouth and uses his hand to massage her other breast.

 

“Yes,” she hisses when he tugs on her nipple with his teeth. She pulls on his hair roughly to bring him into a needy kiss and he thrusts against her inner thigh, deciding that he can’t wait to be inside her any longer.

 

He has enough sense in his mind to ask for consent _one more_ time. He knows he won’t be too gentle or loving right now. His need for her is too strong to take things slow.

 

“Are you sure?” Archie pants out. “You remember our safe word?”

 

Veronica’s eyes bore through him, with a look of so much _want_ , he almost _cums_. “Firetruck,” She answers quickly, nodding her head vigorously.

 

That’s all he needs before he’s spinning her around and bending her over his desk. Archie pulls down her skirt and discarding it immediately. He admires the sight of her left only in her black thong for a second before he’s ripping off the last piece of clothing, not caring about the consequences. He wants her walk out of here with _his_ cum dripping down her thigh.

 

He grabs her ass with one hand before guiding the tip of his dick through her wetness, throwing his head back at the feeling.

 

‘Please, Archie- I can’t wait,” Veronica begs, trying to fight against his hold and back up onto him. That earns her a warning tap on her ass. Not too hard but just enough to sting. “Oh fuck!”

 

Once she stills, Archie is pushing into her, slowly wanting to revel in the feeling of being inside her again after _so long._ He pauses, telling himself that it’s because he wants to let her adjust, but really, he’s one pump away from blowing it.

 

Ever the impatient girl, Veronica is wiggling her hips a second later, and who is he to deny them both the pleasure they’re so desperately seeking? He starts thrusting hard. Veronica is getting louder each time he bottoms out.

 

Archie puts his hand on her shoulder as leverage, picking up his speed. “Fuck, _take my dick_ , baby girl” He grunts, watching the way he slides in and out of her. The wooden desk screeches loudly against the tile with the force of his movements.

 

“ _Baby_!” Veronica practically shouts. “You fuck me so well.” She’s looking over shoulder, her mouth open in pleasure.

 

He flattens his body against hers, wrapping his hand around her throat, trying to get a taste of her mouth.

 

“You feel so good, around me,” He moans in her ear, squeezing her throat a little.

 

“Oh god,” She whimpers, gripping the edge of the desk till her knuckles turn white. “I’m so close- _please_ let me- _can I?”_ Veronica babbles helplessly, losing herself to an impending orgasm.

 

The fact that she’s asking permission like the good girl she is, paired with her voice being breathy and high pitched, Archie is determined to grant her whatever she wants.

 

He does whatever he can to help her achieve her orgasm, all while moaning endlessly in her ear. Her walls are gripping him tighter with each pump of his hips and it is getting harder and harder to stave off his own pleasure.

 

“Let go,” he grunts out the order. And that seems to do the trick because suddenly her head is being thrown back with her mouth parting in a silent scream.

 

He slows down his movements, not wanting to overwhelm her. Archie rests his forehead against her sweaty back, trying not to focus on the desperation he feels. It’s like she hears the thoughts in his head because she’s thrusting back, encouraging him. He starts off on a brutal pace, biting her shoulder.

 

“Give it to me,” Veronica pants. “I want your _cum_ in _me.”_ She punctuates with a hard pull of his hair.

 

He feels her walls contract around him and a second later he’s spilling every last drop into her. He slumps against her, feeling all the exhaustion seeping in immediately.

 

-

 

They’re laying down together on a cot, Archie had stored somewhere. Her head is resting on his chest as he runs his fingers through her hair, basking in the closeness. Her fingers are drawing random patterns all over his stomach.

 

Archie, unable to resist, gives her a little peck on the head, feeling her stiffen immediately.

 

“We’re _so_ stupid.” She gets up quickly, pressing the heel of her palm to her eye with one hand, and clutching the thin sheet to her chest with the other.

 

Archie panics, feeling her familiar walls building faster by the second. He can’t let her push him away _again. “_ Wow- hey. Stop.”

 

“Archie. You have a girlfriend.” She spits out, anger clearing rising.

 

“Don’t you think I know that?” He shoots back, unable to push down everything he’s been feeling. God, it’s taken everything in his power not to confess his love for her. It’s gotten so bad that sometimes he almost calls his own girlfriend her name. Now everything is going to come out like a volcano exploding. He won’t hold back this time. He’s tired of letting her take the lead because that has not gotten them anywhere.

 

This is all such an unfair situation, and nobody deserves to be here but they are and there’s only one way to make it right. To make the best of what they’ve been dealt.

 

“I meant when I said I love you last time.” Archie ducks his head to catch her eye. “I want to be with you. I thought after our drive that we were going to get back together, and then when we got back you pushed me away.” He finally voices.

 

“Things are never that easy, Archie. We were committed to other people. And you still are!” She scoffs.

 

“I’ll break up with Josie. I-I’ll go to her house right now and tell her. I don’t care.”

 

“I don’t know.” She murmurs, focusing on her fingernails intently.

 

“Did you mean it when you said you love me?” Archie asks, just to quiet the very small voice in the back of his mind.

 

“Of course I do.” Veronica finally looks up. “You don’t know how hard it has been for me. Seeing you with her…”

 

“If you get back together with me, you won’t have to anymore,” he says, grinning a little.

 

She pushes his shoulder until he’s laying down and places her head back on the middle of his chest.

 

“Only when you break up with her then we’ll see,” She whispers, tapping his left peck to the beat of his heart. He tries to get up, but Veronica smacks his shoulder lightly. They both chuckle.

 

“Not right now,” She says through a yawn. “I just wanna stay right here for a little while.”

 

He wraps his arms around Veronica, pulling her as close as possible, and falls asleep with a smile on his face, happy he’s finally got her back.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is pairedaces.tumblr.com if you'd like to stop by and talk :) 
> 
> Ps. This one goes out to my #1 Milly for her birthday week 😌💓


End file.
